


Vision of Freedom

by specimen_f



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specimen_f/pseuds/specimen_f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently America's vision has been unfocused and Texas has just the thing to fix it. A story of how America received his glasses. Set just before the Mexican-American War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia; no matter how much I wish I did. Alfred will never be mine. And that makes me sad. D:

**Vision of Freedom**

This was it, it was December 29, 1845 and the all the papers were finally signed.

Today Texas was officially a part of the United States of America.

Sitting across from the golden blond teenaged America sat the young rebellious former nation known as Texas. Her golden curls that flew about her wildly everywhere she went sat unusually still around her suntanned face. She glanced up at America with a smile playing across her childish face and said.

"So what do we do now?" Alfred just smiled and stood from his spot at the table nearly tripping on his way to her seat.

"Now we are going to properly introduce you to the rest of your siblings…" he trailed off when she looked at him with concern.

"Dad…can I call you that now?" America's smile just grew at the thought.

"You really need to look where you are going…you are going to hurt yourself one day," Marlene stated as she lifted herself from the seat she had just been occupying to grab his hand and lead him out of the office.

"Funny you should mention that Marley, my sight has been a little weird lately…" he answered.

"Well then I will just have to be the one to help you with that," she said as walked with him down the hall away from the government officials who had signed the papers earlier.

America stumbled several times but was able to catch himself before any damage was done but the look on Texas' face only deepened with concern. She was going to have to do something about this soon she thought to herself as she was led around a room filled with various other teenagers and children around her own age.

This was going to be Marlene's family now. Some the states she recognized because they had helped with her own revolution. From them she greeted New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware and the some other northern states she had not yet met before today. Georgia, Virginia, Alabama, and Louisiana then fawned over their new little southern sister which reminded her of that annoying Mexico.

Oh how she would have liked to finished that controlling brother of hers off but she didn't have the resources or man power to do so on her own. That is one of the reason she was here today. Because she knew that Enrique would never leave her to her own devices for long, no matter how much she beat him up. That was just how he was and had always been.

Once she was able to straighten out her dress from its recent love fest she met the others states that she would soon call brother and sister. Another person entered through the doorway with such an elegant swagger that could only belong to one person or country for that matter.

"Francis!" Texas said happily as she bounded towards the well-dressed Frenchman.

"Mon cherí, it is so good to see you," he said as she twirled her around making her bright blue dress spin.

"Francis you just saw her the other day when she told she was being annexed," said Alfred as she walked over in their direction.

"Ah but that is not the point," the Frenchman replied with a slight smile.

However Texas noticed that Alfred was not able to focus on either of them easily. This was really beginning to bother. And it is not wise to bother Texas.

Later that night she had to lead America back to his room because he kept tripping on his own and almost ran into a door earlier. As she closed the door she thought to herself that is was time to help Alfred because he had been there to help her.

That next afternoon Texas had been nowhere to be found, not that her running off on her own was strange but she normally said something first. Alfred was beginning to worry about the young blonde girl until he heard a knock at his office door.

"Come in," he said in his normal happy-go-lucky tone.

The door opened to reveal the very girl he had been worrying over. In her hands she had a black leather case that looked familiar but could not tell why.

"Alfred can you please close your eyes?" Marlene asked as she approached his desk and leaned over it.

The older blond just did as she asked and heard the case being opened and then snapped close once more. He then felt Texas' presence closer to him than before and almost jumped when he felt cold metal close around his face but kept his eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now," she said as she looked at him closely.

When he opened eyes he looked at her without having to squint. It was the first time in a while that he had been able to see a person's face clearly but there she was. Staring back at him with a bright smile and happy expression spread across her face.

"Texas, my sweet little Texas I can see you…" was all that America could say as he adjusted the glasses that now adorned his face.

"Good, now you stop running into things all of the time. The other countries were going to start laughing at you," she replied with a mischievous smile.

 **END**


End file.
